Lecturer, or Pervert Wife?
by yunjae style
Summary: Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang dosen yang tegas, namun ketegasannya tak berlaku bagi Jung Yunho. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya di antara kedua orang ini?/ stuck in summary/oneshot/YAOI/YunJae couple. DLDR! Mind to RnR?


Lecturer, or Pervert Wife?

Author : Yunjae style

Rate: M

Genre: Romance (gak tau harus naroh genre apa)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yunjae, but this story is MINE.

WARNING! PWP (maybe), OOC, typo, Boys Love, Yaoi, YUNJAE COUPLE

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

"Jung Yunho, silahkan anda keluar dari kelas saya!" ucap seonsaengnim dengan tegas. Kim Jaejoong seonsaengnim terkenal dengan ketegasannya. Tak ada satu pun mahasiswa yang berani menentangnya. Wajah cantiknya memang berhasil membuatnya terkenal seantero Fakultas Ekonomi di Shinki University, namun dibalik wajah cantiknya itu tersembunyi ketegasan yang bisa membuat mahasiswa di kelasnya itu tak berkutik sama sekali, yah kecuali untuk mahasiswa pembangkang yang baru saja diusirnya. Ah, ya! Dan jangan pernah menyebutnya CANTIK jika anda ingin selamat dari hujatannya. Kata itu hanya diizinkan untuk seseorang, yang kini telah menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

Well, itu memang keinginan Jung Yunho untuk keluar dari seonsaengnimnya itu. Takut? Kata itu bahkan tak pernah ada dalam kamusnya jika berhadapan dengan namja berstatus dosennya itu. Mood Yunho memang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik sedari tadi. Saat bangun pagi saja dia sudah ditinggal istrinya kerja tanpa memberikan sarapan apapun untuknya. What the! Dia seorang suami dan seharusnya istrinya harus menyiapkan sarapan untuknya setelah tenaganya terkuras untuk urusan pribadi suami istri. Benar! Yunho sudah mempunyai istri sekarang, dan tentu saja dia sangat mencintai istrinya itu, sampai-sampai dia rela menyembunyikan identitas istrinya agar istrinya selamat –menurutnya-. Tak ada salahnya kan? Toh dia sudah kuliah bahkan istrinya sudah bekerja.

Mari kita lihat keadaan Jung Yunho sekarang. Dirinya tampak sedang menikmati indahnya langit biru yang dihiasi dengan awan-awan tipis menambah keceriaan di hari itu. Yunho berusaha memperbaiki moodnya, mengingat kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut istrinya.

"_aku suka langit biru,"_

"_wae?"_

"_rasanya seperti terselip suatu kedamaian di balik perpaduan warna biru dan putih,"_

"_benarkah?"_

"_ne, jika kau sedang dalam keadaan gundah, kau pasti akan merasakannya,"_

Tak selang lama, diambilnya handphone couplenya dan mulai mengetik sesuatu sambil menunjukkan seringai licik. Sepertinya setan sudah merasuki pikirannya saat ini. Perlu diketahui, jika sebuah seringai sudah muncul di bibir hatinya, itu berarti sudah ada ide cemerlang yang muncul dalam pikirannya.

.

.

Dering handphone di meja milik Jaejoong menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Dia sudah tau pesan dari siapa itu, karena dering itu khusus dibuatnya untuk orang itu. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk melihat perubahan air mukanya. Namja cantik itu kini menautkan kedua alisnya setelah membaca pesan dari suaminya.

"aku sedang dalam keadaan baik sekarang. Setelah kelas nanti, segera temui aku aku di tempat biasa. –your lover-" pesan yang sangat sederhana. Namun terlihat membingungkan setelah ditemukannya emoticon yang selalu dipakai suaminya saat suaminya itu sedang ingin 'menikmati' dirinya.

'apa lagi yang ada di pikiranmu?' batin Jaejoong.

Kim Jaejoong, sepertinya surga dan neraka sudah menunggumu.

.

.

Taman yang indah, dipenuhi dengan beragam bunga yang saat in sedang mekar, dan dilengkapi dengan sebuah kolam ikan kecil. Taman ini milik fakultas tetangga, namun merupakan tempat favorit dari namja yang sedang menunggu seseorang, sepertinya. Dari tadi diliriknya jam tangan cartier hadiah ulang tahun dari istrinya. Tak sabar eoh?

"Jung Yunho!" hardik seseorang.

Yunho membalikkan badannya, menatap paras orang yang tengah ditunggunya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menaikkan satu alisnya.

"kau ingin membuat moodku kembali buruk, Boojae?"

Kim Jaejoong, ani, lebih tepatnya Jung Jaejoong kini melangkah mendekati sosok namja tinggi yang sudah menjadi suaminya itu.

"aniya, Yunnie," dikecupnya kemudian pipi namja itu lalu duduk di bawah pohon yang selalu menjadi tempat bernaung mereka.

"aku merindukanmu," ucap Yunho pelan lalu memeluk erat Jaejoong.

"Yunnie, kita hanya tak bertemu selama 3 jam saja," Jaejoong terkekeh melihat betapa manjanya seorang Yunho jika di tempat itu hanya ada mereka berdua.

Yunho lalu melepas pelukan eratnya lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya –sok imut- *dihajar Yun dad*

"dan kita berpisah karena perbuatanmu,"

"eh?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Ne! seharusnya kau mempersiapkan sarapan untukku tadi pagi. Kau tau kan tenagaku terkuras semalam," o ow~ terlihat semburat merah muda timbul di pipi Jaejoong mengingat kegiatan mereka semalam.

"tapi kan kau bisa membuatnya sendiri. Lagipula aku juga bangun agak terlambat tadi, sehingga harus segera bergegas ke kampus. Kau tau betapa tersiksanya aku dengan keadaan seperti ini," bela Jaejoong sambil mengingat usaha kerasnya untuk bisa sampai ke kampus sambil merasakan sakit di bagian bawahnya.

Kemudian tak ada lagi yang melanjutkan perdebatan konyol antara sepasang suami istri tersebut. Keduanya merenung (?), entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan.

"keunde, mianhae Yunnie," akhirnya Jaejoong membuka pembicaraan.

"eh?"

"mian karena tadi sudah membentakmu. Aku harus bersikap tegas di kelasku. Mian~," suaranya kini bergetar. Sepertinya namja cantik kita ini ingin mengeluarkan air matanya.

Dengan cepat Yunho memeluk Jaejoong, mencegah tangisan yang sudah menjadi hal yang paling dibencinya setelah menikahi dosennya itu.

"sssttt, gwaenchana. Aku juga salah. Seharusnya aku tak membuat keributan dengan kursiku tadi,"

Satu rahasia terkuak. Jaejoong ternyata seseorang yang mudah menangis.

"kau masih mengajar?" Tanya Yunho kemudian, yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan oleh Jaejoong.

"geurom, ayo kita pulang. Kau bawa mobilmu kan?"

"ne. wae?" Jaejoong menghapus airmata yang sudah siap jatuh jika saja Yunho tak menghentikannya.

"kita bertemu di depan rumah Yoochun, aku akan menitipkan motorku di sana". Yunho kemudian mencium sekilas bibir Jaejoong lalu pergi meninggalkannya di taman itu menuju ke rumah teman dekatnya yang rumahnya tak jauh dari kompleks kampus.

Jika kalian bertanya mengapa Yunho dan Jaejoong bisa bertemu dengan bebas di taman itu, itu karena di sana tak ada seorang pun yang mengenal Yunho sebagai mahasiswa maupun Jaejoong sebagai dosen. Salahkan Jaejoong yang selalu berpakaian modis, sehingga bisa mengelabui mata orang-orang.

.

.

Sebuah mobil Audi hitam melintasi jalan di kota Seoul. Di dalamnya terdapat dua namja yang telah berstatus suami istri. Setelah menitipkan motornya di rumah Yoochun, Jung Yunho kemudian menaiki mobil Audi milik Jaejoong. Kondisi jalanan saat itu sangat padat sehingga memperlambat mereka untuk tiba di rumah. Namun ternyata kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan oleh Yunho. Perlahan, tangan Yunho mengusap rambut hitam legam milik Jaejoong.

"waeyo, Yunnie?" Yunho hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum lembut.

Kemudian tangan Yunho langsung mengusap junior Jaejoong di balik jeans birunya membuat si pemilik kaget dan menatap horror suaminya itu.

"ige mwoya?"

"tenang dan konsentrasilah berkendara," bisiknya lalu menjilat telinga Jaejoong, membuat dirinya menggeliat. Tangan Yunho yang masih berada di selangkangan Jaejoong bisa merasakan bagaimana junior Jaejoong menegang.

"wah, wah, sudah mulai tegang rupanya," ucapnya sambil mengusap lebih cepat selangkangan Jaejoong.

"Yu.. Yunnhh" Jaejoong agak mulai kehilangan konsentrasinya berkendara, sepertinya perlakuan suaminya telah menarik sebagian besar konsentrasinya.

Salahkan jalan yang padat yang membuat Jaejoong harus memajukan mobilnya seperti kura-kura, dia harus tetap berkonsentrasi, namun di saat yang sama pula konsentrasinya harus terbagi.

"aku ingin memberikan hukuman untukmu," seringainya kini muncul kembali.

Ia kemudian membuka kancing celana Jaejoong dan menurunkan zippernya membebaskan junior kekasih hatinya itu. Mengecupnya sekilas lalu memasukkan junior Jaejoong ke dalam mulutnya. Menggoda Jaejoong dengan memberikan blowjob ringan.

"nnggghhh~~" hanya lenguhan nikmat yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Dia tak mungkin bergerak banyak mengingat ia harus menyetir. Menyesal telah mengiyakan permintaan Yunho agar Jaejoong saja yang menyetir.

"Yunnhhh.. fasteerrhh shhh~"

Namun bukannya mempercepat, Yunho malah memperlambat gerakan mulutnya, membuat Jaejoong semakin merasa frustasi

Tak ada jalan lain, tangan kanan Jaejoong segera menjambak rambut Yunho, menarikdorongkan kepalanya untuk mempercepat tempo hisapan yang diberikan Yunho padanya.

"oouuuhhhh~~ sshhh~~ Yunhhh~"

Meski Yunho mengikuti permintaan tangan Jaejoong, namun Yunho tak melupakan tujuan awalnya, yaitu menggoda istrinya. Well, Yunho kemudian melepas hisapannya, membiarkan junior Jaejoong tetap tegang, membiarkan istrinya tersiksa, karena memang itulah alasan mengapa dia menyuruh Jaejoong menyetir.

"ARRRRGGGGHHHHH!"

Jaejoong memberikan death glare ke arah Yunho, sedangkan yang ditatap Jaejoong hanya meyengir.

"kita lanjutkan di rumah yah, kan Boojae harus menyetir," ucapnya lalu mengecup pipi Jaejoong.

"dan jangan berani menyentuhnya! Biarkan dia diluar, aku bosan memandang jalanan. Mainanku lebih menarik," lanjutnya lalu menatap lapar benda pusaka milik namja bermata doe itu.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kira-kira 45 menit, sampailah mereka ke rumah mereka yang tak begitu besar namun indah dipandang. Yunholah yang pertama turun lalu membukakan pintu bagi istrinya. Romantis, bukan?

Dipeluknya Jaejoong dengan bridal style lalu masuk kemudian menghempaskan Jaejoong di sofa. Setelah menutup pintu, Yunho kembali dan mendapati Jaejoong sedang mengelus juniornya sendiri, mencoba mencari kenikmatannya.

"sudah ku katakan jangan menyentuhnya, bitch!" hardiknya sambil meremas kasar junior Jaejoong.

"aargggghhhh! Yunn appo~~" rintihnya, berharap Yunho akan melepaskan cengkramannya.

Dipeluknya Jaejoong lalu dibawanya ke kamar mereka, tempat yang selalu menjadi saksi bisu permainan mereka.

Kembali dihempaskannya Jaejoong di atas tempat tidur mereka lalu merobek baju kemejanya kasar. Entah ini sudah kemeja ke berapa yang dirobek Yunho. Tak mengapa, toh mereka mempunyai banyak uang untuk ukuran kemeja.

Bibir mereka kini saling menyerang satu sama lain, saling melumat, memberikan kepuasan yang hanya akan dan selalu dinikmati berdua. Bibir mereka seakan bertarung, siapa memakan siapa. Entahlah, terkadang terlihat Yunho yang mendominasi pertarungan bibir tersebut, namun ada saat di mana Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong mendominasi dirinya.

"ngghhh~~"

10 menit berlalu, hingga erangan terdengar dari mulut Jaejoong sembari memukul pelan dada Yunho. Sadar bahwa Jaejoong hampir kehabisan napas, Yunho pun melepas ciumannya meski tak rela *buset dah appa =.=*

"kau ingin membuat dosenmu ini mati muda, Jung?" umpat Jaejoong sembari mengusap salivanya. Yunho hanya menatapnya sekilas kemudian ciumannya beralih ke area leher Jaejoong. Dikecup, dijilat, lalu dihisapnya leher Jaejoong.

"sshhh~~" Jaejoong kembali melenguh nikmat sambil mengangkat lehernya, memberikan akses bagi Yunho untuk mengeksplor leher jenjangnya, memberikan tanda kepemilikan. Tak tahan dengan godaan seorang Jung, eoh?

Tangan Yunho tak tinggal diam. Perlahan tapi pasti, tangannya menuju ke dua tonjolan kecil di bagian dada Jaejoong. Menggeseknya dan kemudian mencubitnya membuat rintihan sakit bercampur nikmat kembali terdengar merdu.

"you like it, hm?" bisiknya kemudian menjilat telinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri sudah tak bisa menjawab, terlena dengan semua perlakuan Yunho padanya. Wajah Jaejoong masih menengadah ke atas, merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara yang hanya pernah dirasakannya dari Yunho seorang.

Kepala Yunho kemudian turun dan mulai menghisap puting Jaejoong secara bergantian, bak seorang bayi mungil yang memerlukan asupan gizi. Dihisapnya bergantian, mengambil alih fungsi tangannya yang tadi sudah merangsang putting kecil nan imut itu. Jaejoong saat ini hanya bisa merem melek sambil menikmati hisapan Yunho, dan tak muncul sebuah niat untuk menghentikan hisapan Yunho yang semakin liar, malahan tangan Jaejoong semakin mendorong kepala Yunho agar bisa merasakan kenikmatan dari mulut hangatnya. Yunho yang mengetahui keinginan Jaejoong makin semangat mengerjai tonjolan kecil yang menghiasi dada bidang milik kekasihnya itu.

Puas mengerjai putting Jaejoong, Yunho kemudian menghentikan semua kegiatannya lalu tidur dengan posisi terlentang. Sebenarnya Jaejoong sudah tau apa maksud Yunho merubah posisinya, tapi ia ingin Yunho mengontrol dirinya. Ia menunggu perintah dari pemiliknya itu sambil mencoba menghirup oksigen dengan terengah-engah.

"Make me satisfy, and I'll continue my service for you,"

Tak perlu menghitung sampai tiga detik, bibir Yunho langsung diserang oleh Jaejoong dengan brutal. Yunho hanya membiarkan bibirnya dilumat oleh istrinya, membiarkan dirinya dikontrol oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melumat bibir bawah dan atas Yunho secara bergantian, memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut hangat Yunho, berniat mengabsen gigi Yunho yang tersusun rapi. Jaejoong berusaha membuat suami pervertnya ini puas dengan ciuman intensnya, membuktikan bahwa dia juga seorang good kisser.

Tak ada suara lain yang terdengar selain decakan serta lenguhan sampai akhirnya Jaejoong merasa lelah dan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Terlihat benang saliva yang tercipta dari hasil pertarungan bibir mereka. Setelah menyeka saliva yang masih tersisa di sekitar mulutnya, Yunho kemudian mendorong pelan kepala Jaejoong ke bawah. Mengerti maksud Yunho, dirinya kemudian berpindah ke leher Yunho, memberikan karya indah yang hanya bisa didapatkan dari Jaejoong seorang.

Yunho sendiri tak melarang Jaejoong yang sedang memberikan tanda kepemilikan, malah dia dengan senang hati memberikan jalan baginya. Biarlah, dia tak perlu menutup tanda merah itu nantinya. Teman-temannya tak akan mengira kalau tanda itu didapatnya dari dosen paling tegas di fakultasnya itu.

"sshhhh~~~ mooohhhrreee hhmmmm~~"

"mmmhh~~"

Jaejoong semakin memperkuat hisapannya di leher jenjang milik Yunho, meski ia merasa hisapannya itu tak senikmat yang Yunho selalu berikan padanya.

Merasa cukup, Jaejoong kemudian menghentikan aktivitasnya itu, menatap yunho dengan tatapan seductive, sambil tangannya mulai mengusap otot-otot sixpack yang terbentuk sempurna milik Yunho.

"Yun.." Yunho hanya diam, namun di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah "santapan istimewa" miliknya.

"Apa benda kecil ini merindukanku?" tatapan Jaejoong saat ini sudah mengarah ke arah puting Yunho. Yunho hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong. Sudah merindukannya padahal sudah menyentuh bahkan mempermainkannya semalam?

"aku sudah sangat merindukannya," kini Jaejoong sudah menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yunho, sambil mengusap-usap halus tonjolan kecil yang berada di bagian dadanya. Well, sepertinya setiap bagian dari tubuh Yunho sudah menjadi candu untuk Jaejoong.

Mulai dihisapnya puting Yunho yang memang sudah tegang sejak awal permainan mereka, menyalurkan rasa rindunya. Yunho sendiri sudah keenakan, terlihat dari matanya yang sudah merem melek, menikmati setiap service yang diberikan Jaejoong padanya.

Tangan Yunho dengan semangat mendorong kepala Jaejoong agar hisapannya semakin kencang, dan benarlah yang terjadi. Setelah dirasanya cukup, tangan Yunho kemudian menari-nari di punggung halus Jaejoong, memberikan kenikmatan tersendiri penyantap dirinya.

Dijambaknya rambut Jaejoong pertanda Jaejoong harus berhenti melahap putting cokelat yang kini sudah memerah akibat perbuatannya. Dilumatnya lagi bibir bengkak Jaejoong kasar.

PLAK

"ngghh~"

Terdengar suara tamparan yang diikuti erangan nikmat dari Jaejoong. Ya, Yunho kini dengan teganya menampar bokong seksi milik Jaejoong. Diremasnya, kemudian di ditarikulurkan ke arah yang berlawanan. Menggoda manhole Jaejoong yang sudah berulang kali dibobolnya.

PLAK

PLAK

"mmhhh~~~"

Dihentikannya kini aktivitasnya bersama bibir Jaejoong, lalu dengan tidak sabar membuat tubuh Jaejoong tidur terlentang seperti posisinya tadi.

Yunho dengan lihainya kemudian mengocok junior Jaejoong yang sudah menegang hebat sejak di mobil tadi. Jika saja Yunho sudah mengizinkan dirinya bermain solo tadi, pasti dia sudah klimaks untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun Yunho sengaja membiarkan dirinya tanpa menyentuh junior Jaejoong, ia ingin Jaejoong merasakan klimaks saat bermain dengannya.

"Yuuunnnnhhh~~ fassteeerrhhhh~ anngghhh~~"

Yunho menuruti keinginan tuan putrinya itu, menambah tempo kocokannya pada junior Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong menggelinjang hebat.

"I~~ will~~ nngghhh~ cummhhh~~~AAANNNNGGGHHHH!" cairan cinta berwarna putih kental itu keluar dan mengotori tangan Yunho. Tersenyum, Yunho kemudian menjilat sebagian jari yang berlumur sperma Jaejoong itu dan dan sebagian lagi disodorkannya ke Jaejoong sendiri. Dengan senang hati dijilatnya sperma miliknya itu lalu mengulum jari Yunho dengan rakus.

"so slutty you," Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sambil terus menikmati jari Yunhonya. Membayangkan junior Yunholah yang ada di dalam mulut hangatnya itu.

Ow Kim, tak sadarkah dirimu kalau juniormu itu kembali mengacung sesaat setelah memikirkan junior suamimu?

Terdengar desahan kecewa setelah Yunho mengeluarkan jarinya. Sebuah seringai kembali muncul melihat Jaejoong mengeliat seksi ingin segera dimasuki.

"you want this one?" Tanya yunho sambil mengusap-usapkan juniornya pada perut rata Jaejoong.

"ne, I want that so badly," ucap jaejoong dengan erotis.

"memohonlah,"

"I want you so badly, Yunnie~ I want you to fuck me hard, fast, make me fly like in heaven. C'mon Yunnie, I want you here, inside me ssshhh~~"

Yunho sudah tak tahan lagi, segera saja dimasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus ke dalam manhole Jaejoong, mempersiapkan surga untuk adik kecilnya yang cukup besar itu. Jaejoong merasa agak kecewa karena bukan junior Yunho yang masuk, namun dirinya sudah tak berdaya ketika Yunho semakin cepat meng-in-out-kan jarinya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Yunho mengeluarkan jarinya dan mengocok kembali juniornya. Wajah Jaejoong terlihat sumringah saat melihat Yunho mempersiapkan juniornya. So pervert eoh?

"c'mon Yunnie, fuck me hard," ia kemudian menggigit ujung jari telunjuknya sambil menggeliat seksi menggoda suaminya.

"owh~ you're my bitch. I adore how naughty you are, baby. Saranghae," dikecupnya kemudian kening Jaejoong dan sebuah hentakan mengantar junior kebanggaan Yunho masuk ke dalam liangnya.

"aarrrgghhh~ nngghhh~"

Yunho sengaja menggenjot juniornya pelan agar tidak menyakiti Jaejoong, namun sepertinya uke cantik ini tak suka dengan perlakuan Yunho meski setiap hentakan menghasilkan sebuah desahan yang cukup menggoda iman seorang Jung. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga posisinya berada di atas Yunho sedang tubuh Yunho terlentang di atas kasur mereka.

"you didn't listen to me. I told you to fuck me hard,"

"then ride me now. Do what you want,"

Kini Jaejoong mengambil alih permainan. Dinaikturunkan badannya dengan tempo yang lebihcepat dibanding dengan yang Yunho lakukan tadi. Sedang Yunho kini mengerang nikmat, menikmati setiap pijatan dari dalam hole sempit milik jaejoong. Namun tangannya juga tak tinggal diam. Dikocoknya lagi junior Jaejoong sesuai dengan irama genjotan yang dilakukan Jaejoong padanya.

"so tiigghhtttthh~~ babee~~ ahhhnnn~"

"Yunnhhh~~ oh~~ oh yeaahhh~~ owhh"

Tampaknya junior Yunho sudah berhasil menemukan sweet spot milik Jaejoong. Erangan serta desahan erotis menjadi melodi merdu bagi dua orang yang sedang memadu kasih ini. Setiap pergerakan memberikan kenikmatan tersendiri yang tak bisa diungkapkan. Terlebih bagi Jaejoong, dua kenikmatan sekaligus dirasakannya saat itu. Junior Yunho yang dengan cepat ditumbukkan di sweet spotnya, dan juniornya dihandjob oleh Yunho.

Tak lama, Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya mulai mengejang, merasa ada sesuatu yang terus memaksa untuk keluar.

"Yunhh~~ I gotta cummmhhh~~~"

Yunho pun semakin menambah tempo handjobnya, berusaha menyesuaikan dengan gerakan cepat yang diakukan Jaejoong.

"Yunhh~~ ahh~ aaaAAARRGHHH~~~"

Cairan putih kental itu kembali keluar dari junior Jaejoong, namun kali ini dibiarkan tumpah mengotori perut sixpack Yunho. Badan Jaejoong sudah lemas sekarang, namun dia tak lupa kalau Yunho belum keluar dari tadi. Hilang sudah harapannya untuk beristirahat.

"now is my turn. You know, I'll make you crazy tonight, bitch,"

Keadaan kembali berbalik. Yunho berada di atas Jaejoong dan mulai menhentakkan juniornya. Secara bertahap ia menaikkan kecepatan genjotannya.

"owh~ yeah Yunhh~ sshhh~~"

Dengan mudahnya Yunho menemukan sweet spot Jaejoong. Dengan kasar kemudian dia menarikulurkan juniornya. Yang terdengar sekarang hanya suara rintihan sakit bercampur nikmat dari Jaejoong yang dibalas dengan erangan nikmat dari semenya.

"thiss hole is sooohh naughty, eunnngghh~~"

Yunho makin mempercepat dorongan serta tarikan bagian bawah tubuhnya itu, sedang Jaejoong mempercepat kocokan di juniornya. Sampai akhirnya keduanya merasa sperma mereka akan segera keluar.

"Yunhh~ I'll cum again ssshhh~~"

"together Boo ahhh~~"

"Yunhh~ Yunhhh~~ AARRRGGGHHHH~~"

"AARRRRGGHHH"

Sperma Jaejoong keluar mengotori tangan halusnya sedang Yunho mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam hole Jaejoong. Hole Jaejoong sampai tak bisa menampung spermanya saking banyaknya sperma yang dikeluarkan. Perlahan Yunho mengeluarkan juniornya dan membersihkannya dengan tangannya.

"let me taste you," Jaejoong kemudian menjilat jari Yunho yang berlumuran cairan cinta mereka.

Tak lama, jeritan-jeritan nikmat kembali menggema darisebuah kamar berpenghuni dua orang pervert.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Terlihat seorang namja sudah mulai terbangun dari tidur cantiknya. Mencoba menggerakkan tubunya, sebuah ringisan kini keluar dari suara indahnya.

"aish, namja ini selalu saja begitu, tak pernah puas mengerjaiku," umpatnya kesal mengingat beberapa ronde yang dilewatinya tadi bersama pria yang menyandang marga Jung ini.

"kau yang memintanya, baby,"

"eh?"

Ditatapnya pria di sebelahnya yang sudah menatapnya dengan tatap yang sulit diartikan.

"kau yang menggodaku, kau ingat?"

Pyong~

Pipi putih bak boneka porselen itu kini terhiasi semburat merah. Yunho terkekeh ringan melihatnya.

.

.

"Jung Yunho, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tak membuat tugas yang kuberikan minggu lalu?" Tanya Kim Jaejoong seonsaengnim dengan suara cetar membahana *diinjek umma*

"salahkan seonsaengnim yangmengusirku," jawab mahasiswa bernama Jung Yunho ini. Murid yang bisa membantah dosennya.

"baik. Silahkan anda keluar, karena saya tak ingin ada mahasiswa di kelas saya yang tidak menuruti perintah dosennya," katanya sambil menatap Yunho. Yunho pun beranjak sambil memberikan sebuah seringai yang hanya diketahui oleh Kim Jaejoong seorang.

To: Boojae

Aku akan mengerjakan tugasku.  
Bersamamu, di rumah.  
Lihatlah foto yang kukirimkan padamu.  
Kita akan menggunakannya, baby.  
Saranghae~ :*

Jung Yunho kemudian menekan tombol send sembari tersenyum menatap langit biru, tempat kedamaian bersatu.

FIN

a/n:

hoaaahhhh~~~ ini ff rate M kedua Magz.

Gimana kurang hot yah? Ya udah, bacanya sambil bediri di lapangan aja biar panas *plak*

FF ini diambil dari beberapa pengalaman Magz di kampus sih, jadi maapin ye kalo agak rancu gitu.

Magz gk bisa lanjutin ff "Another Yunjae Story", mianhae *hug YunJae*

Ada yang bisa lanjutin buat Magz? *puppy eyes*

tapi makasih banget buat yang udah review, komennya positif semua *hug reviewer*

Ah, senin ini Magz udah mulai UTS. Mohon doa dari YJS semuanya yah *bow*

Last words,

Mind to Review?


End file.
